Talk:Mark L/@comment-35163166-20190626183510
Which form of nanotechnology you guys think are more advanced in MCU? Stark nano-particle or Wakandan nanite (otherwise known as nanomachines) based? here's pros and cons that i noticed for both in the movies and my personal opinion on which is more advanced (i take Mark L instead of LXXXV because both represent base of Stark and Wakandan nanotechnologies): nanoparticle based: pros: 1. Can form modules and any neccessary machinery needed (in this case plasma/energy channels) to power said modules. 2. Extreme durability regardless of the material used (in this case the now classic gold-titanium). 3. Excess storage. Neccessary for module formation and armor repair (to be precise shattered piece reforming using new nano-particles or sending particles to cover the gaps made in the armor) in the field. 4. Ultra-fast response time. module formation or repair almost in a instant. cons: 1. Not regenerative. Meaning particle container needs to be refilled with new particles to be able to form full protective shell or modules. 2. Requires specialized clothes. For proper operation of the tech, special nano-tech based clothes are required (in this case used in the form of armor). 3. Heavily relies on one power source/storage unit. If unit is breached or destroyed the technology loses its benefits due the loss of power (although we never see this in movies, its most likely what would happen). nanite based: 1. Regenerative. Meaning new nanites are made and covers the destroyed armor piece. 2. Kinetic energy absorbant. Hit force redirection, be it a punch or bullet deflection. 3. Self-sufficient power. Nanites have power sources integrated into their construction, doesn't rely on one power source (ok i know, this sounds like speculation but it appears to be that way in the movies). 4. Other nano-form integration. Must be nanite based (that one might be specalatory, but i don't think that the Wakandan nanites can integrate different forms of tech like Stark nano-tech for instance). cons: 1. Cannot form modules. Limited firepower and defense in some situations, that includes some energy projections (like energy blades) 2. No on board weapons and storage space. Like Kimoyo beads (feel free to correct me on this one, since i didn't see Panther's habit having storage containers for them like the one used to remotely control the car during the chase across Seoul). 3. Destroys clothing. When the armor is forming any clothes or robes present on person are destroyed. 4. Prone to be damaged or disabled by specific sonic fields. Since Wakanda overall relies on sonic technology the armor can is not proof from sonic field generators or sonic weapons. Featured on both forms: 1. Mind-control interface. Mentally controlled by either special armor layer, power source circutry or advanced tattoo (i dunno how else to call it). 2. Flexibility. Despite being metal based both forms of nano-tech features surprisingly high flexibility in comparison to conventional tech. 3. Light-weight. This includes storage in small objects allowing unparralled portability. In Conclusion: Both forms of this technology are very advanced, but I go with Stark nano-particle based tech as more advanced due ablility to form modules and being overall more practical due being capable of enhancing durablity even when using refraining from using high-end materials, capable of storing more than it otherwise need and not destroying clothing in the process. as I said in the begining its my personal opinion. Feel free to share your thoughts about this topic.